Demyx meets Slender Man!
by mariahmaru
Summary: Demyx goes to a new world called, 'Slender Forest', for a recon mission. He's happy that he can finally get an easy mission, but he will soon regret it. lol. Rated T for language. Based on PewDiePie playing 'Slender'. Enjoy.


Demyx meets Slender Man

Demyx walked up to Saix dully, knowing he had to do another stupid mission. Saix stared at him dully and handed the mission slip to the young man, "You're going to recon a new world.", Saix informed. Demyx sighed in relief, "Woo! I'm not fighting Heartless today! This gonna be a piece of cake!" Demyx read the mission slip happily and thought, "Slender Forest? Weird name." "Depart as soon as you're ready." The blue haired man said dully. Demyx smiled and said, "I'm all set! See ya!" The brown haired boy then made a dark portal and headed towards the new world.

When the young nocturne emerged out of his portal, he noticed he was in a dark forest. Demyx scratched his head and looked around, it was too dark to see. "Aw man! How am I going to see! It's way too dark!" Demyx asked aloud before he snapped his fingers and remembered he had a flashlight in his pocket, because he was playing flashlight tag with Roxas and Xion. The childish boy digged into his side pocket and brought out his flashlight and turned it on. "That's better." He said smiling and started to walk through the forest.

A few minutes had passed, Demyx saw nothing but trees, and heard only but his footsteps on the grass. He was beginning to think this was a dead planet. "Are you kidding me? There isn't any people or Heartless! I think this place is a dud! ... Hey! That means I can have this planet and practice my music here!" The young man said happily passing a large tree and noticed a not. "Huh?" He said softly picking the note off of the tree and read it aloud, "Can't run..?" Demyx blinked at the note before putting it in his pocket. "I guess there is people here, but where are they?" He thought and saw a red car far away. "I should check there!" He said aloud and ran towards it, but he stopped suddenly and thought, "How come that note I picked up said not to run..?" The melodious nocturne then shrugged his shoulders and thought, "I'm sure it meant nothing.", and he started to run to the red car, not knowing someone was watching him.

When Demyx finally reached the car, he noticed it had a broken door, and that it was parked in front of a shed. "I wonder..." Demyx said walking towards the door of the shed and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. ... No answer again. He tried to open the door but it was shut tight. Demyx sighed and walked around it to see if it had a window to peep through, but instead he found another note. The brown haired boy picked up the note and read it aloud, "Help me.!" Now Demyx was getting a little freaked out, he put the note in his pocket and started to think, "Is someone being hold against their will here? But I haven't seen anyone here." Demyx then looked at the car again and jumped in fright. "Hel-Hello! Is someone there!" The Organization XIII member asked, but no answer. He could've swear he saw someone hiding behind a tree. He shook his thoughts out of his head and said, "Nope! No one was there Demyx, keep it together man! This place is just giving you the creeps, that's all!" He then entered the forest again, still continuing his recon.

Demyx walked nervously down the forest path and spotted a white tunnel-like structure. He walked towards it and looked inside and spotted once again a note. "What is with all these notes?" He asked himself and walked into the structure and picked up the note. As he did with the other notes he read it a loud, "Always watches with NO EYES!" Demyx dropped the note and backed one step away. "This place is giving me the creeps!" He said and turned to walk where he walked from, but he screamed. At the end of the tunnel-like structure was a tall slim man, pale, wearing a black suit and tie, and he had no FACE! Demyx almost dropped his flashlight as he quickly turned and ran away to the opposite direction, screaming in terror. "What the fuck was that! What the fuck was that! Oh God! Oh God! Oh Kingdom Hearts! I don't like this! I don't like this world!" Demyx shouted feeling cold sweat running down his neck, as he ran as fast as he could. He turned his head around to see the faceless man starring at him from afar. Demyx turned his head around and shouted, "He's still starring at me!" His eyes became a little watery from fright. He then spotted a house, but it had no doors, so he ran into it to hide from the man in suit and tie. He ran frantically into a white tiled room with another note posted on the wall. "Oh no-no-no!" He muttered scared and picked up the note and read it, "No-no-no-no-no." He looked up and the faceless man was at the other side of the tiled room. "No...no...no...no..."He said softly, scared, and with tears leaking from his eyes. "No... No... No..!" He said crunching up the paper and quickly made a dark portal and jumped into it, finally getting away from the faceless man.

In the castle that never was, Saix was standing at his usual spot in the mission room, Xaldin sat by himself on the sofa, while Luxord and Xigbar played poker. They all looked up as a dark portal appeared. Demyx ran out of the portal and fell on his face, he was sobbing hard. "Demyx!" Xaldin said as he, Xigbar, Saix, and Luxord crowded around the boy. "Are you alright luv?" Luxord asked, bending down to help the boy up. Demyx quickly sat up and backed away frantically to the giant glass window shouting, "No-no-no-no-no-no!" "What the Hell is wrong with you!" Saix demanded. Demyx rested his face on his knees and sobbed. He grabbed his head and said, "No-no-no-no-no-no!" Xigbar then noticed a piece of crumpled paper in the young boy's hand. Xigbar reached for it and grabbed it, he jumped back as Demyx screamed in fright and fainted. "What the Hell!" Xaldin said crouching next to Demyx and shook his shoulder, "Demyx! Demyx!" Demyx didn't wake up. "What does that note say Xigbar?" Luxord asked. Xigbar turned the note around and showed the other three men. "No-no-no-no..." Xigbar said softly starring at the young boy.

Three days had passed and Demyx finally recovered. Saix had informed him that the world he went to was gone, it suddenly disappeared without a trace. Demyx was relieved to hear that, that world could've went to Hell for all he cared. Oh God he was happy to hear that world was gone.

After a few more days of resting, Demyx went on missions again, but with a partner. After a long mission, Demyx went to his room tiredly and took off his coat. The brown haired boy plummeted on his bed and sighed heavenly. He was so glad to be home. His eyes snapped open when he heard something tapped on his window. He looked at his window to see the faceless man. Demyx tried to scream, but he couldn't, all he could say was, "No-no-no-no-no-no...


End file.
